


#SundaySweat

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Smut, winston duke - Freeform, winston duke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Congrats to Winston Duke on the Kimbo Slice biopic, will definitely be in attendance once all is said and done.  HOWEVER,  Winston Duke’s Insta stories are getting a little hot.  Very innocent, but HOT!  He’s working out, gaining some lbs, sweating his ass off, grunting through his reps and we are here for it!  So here is a fic based on a recent story he shared with us that he captioned #SundaySweat.





	#SundaySweat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fact that AO3 did not automatically autofill Winston Duke/Reader as a tag/relationship does not mean this site is lacking in Winston Duke fanfic cuz we deserve! That man is beautiful and needs to be loved via fantasy! That is all.

Winston squats, thrusting the kettlebell in the air as he stands; repeating the motion over and over again.  Sweaty is an understatement to describe how much fluid his body is secreting under the strain of his personal training.  He is not bothered about looking too macho or saving face to make it look easy, no, he pushes himself to the brink; breaking his body for the pleasure of coming out on the other side fit for his new role that he has every intention of embodying to his fullest extent.  He grunts audibly as his muscles contract to power through his movements. His eyes squinting as the perspiration overwhelmed his brow, running into his eyes with a burning sensation that only gives him more motivation to go on; if he ain’t dripping by the end of it, he wasn’t working hard enough.

Winston drops the kettlebell on the rubberized floor, howling without apology as his endorphins disseminates throughout his limbs.  That was his 3rd set of 20 completed after finishing his left side; he was planning for at least five total sets when his phone began to ring in his ears.

Going over to his phone, he picks it up to see your name displayed for a FaceTime request.  Winston, still catching his breath, takes the call.

“Hey, baby.”  he huffs. 

“What’s up with you?  I called you earlier, you didn’t pick up?”  you ask. You knew he was in beast mode for his new movie, but you still bust his balls when you can.

“Well, I’m at the gym.  I have about 30 minutes left before I can get away.  Did you need something?” he asks, wiping sweat from his face.

“Just you is all.”  you say with a sigh.  You look around a park as life goes on around you without a thought.  You took some time for yourself today doing laps around the park but you were so over today, and Winston is great at filling the boring parts of life.

“Aww, do you miss me, my love?”  He holds the phone up to his face a little closer for attempted privacy  as he spoke sweetly to you.

You nod, “Mhm...we’ve been like two ships passing in the night lately.  You get home, I’m sleep. I wake up, you’re gone. I can’t stand this type of scheduling for you.”

He nods, blinking slowly, “I know (Y/N), it’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last.”

“Yeah, E! True Hollywood Story.  But at least I can see your face in my hands one way or another now.” you say lightly touching the glass of your phone keeping you from his skin.  You cross the parking lot to make your way to your car.

“Ohh no, you wouldn’t want me now, I’m a mess right now.  Whew, sweaty, it’s not a good look.” Winston waves his hand in front of his face as if he got a whiff of himself.

You smile shaking your head, “Nah, that’s how I like you.  Maybe it’s pheromones or some shit but when you’re hot and sweaty after doing some work, I just...light up or something.  Reminds me of when I used to be the one that did that to you…”

Winston shows that gap you’ve ran your tongue over countless times.  His whole face smiles as he marinates on your statement. “Used to? Who said that?”

You shrug getting in your car to sit, smirking as you tease.  “Come on, Winston, you are going to have to do more than what a boxer does to train now, and I know they do that whole ‘no sex’ rule to save your energy, keep you aggressive, or whatever the fuck.”

Winston stares at you a moment.  You’re not sure if he is offended or you just reminded him of something.  “Winston, what are you doing? Is the connection laggin?” you ask moving the phone around in the air.

He shakes his head, running his thumb along his bottom lip.  You count the crinkles in his forehead subconsciously, wishing you could massage them smooth; every feature of this man turned you on, as they were stereotypically imperfect and unwanted.  But he displays them proudly.

“Hey, baby?”  he asks.

“Yeah?”  you reply as you lean against you car door window, entranced.

“You look so beautiful.”  his voice purrs saying this.  You watch his round brown eyes dart up and down the screen.  He knew just what to say and exactly how to say something to gas you up and feel like his precious jewel.

You hide your smile, looking away. “Thank you, I know,”  you say trying to sound cool and unphased.

“You were running outside in that today?”  he asks. You had a lavender purple sports bra on and matching leggings with a black waistband and mesh panels.

You look down at yourself, brushing your hand across your the top of your breasts, “Mhmm, it’s hot out today, and burned some calories myself.  Gotta stay right, keep it tight!”

Winston screws his face up making an O with his mouth, “Oooh, don’t say that now.”

“What?”  you ask.

He points at you through the screen, “You are outside looking like that without me to admire fully and missing the tightness you have worked hard on, I won’t have it.”

You suck your teeth, “Please, at least somebody can admire it for once.  As for my tightness....well, you don’t need to worry about that until after the movie wraps, right?”

Winston blows a raspberry at the screen, “To hell with that!  You’re speaking nonsense, that’s not in my contract. I’m only playing a fighter, remember?”  he says annoyed.

You hold your hand up, “What can I say?  You need to stay in character, and this…” you grab a titty and kiss it, “can stay right here, waiting for you.”

“Mm, do that again.”  Winston requests.

You pick your titty up, kissing it again.  “That what you mean?”

Winston emits a guttural groan, “Come on, show me something.”

You scoff at him, “Um, I am not pulling my breast out for someone to see behind you, nah sir.”

Winston looks around getting up.  You see equipment and coming lights pass him before he passes through a door to a quieter room “Ok, now go ahead.  Show me what I’ve been missing.”

You laugh,  “Where did you go? “

“The locker room.  What I'm doing is probably the most innocent thing to go down in here.  Now don't be shy…” he murmurs getting comfortable.

You look away hiding your face a moment before turning back to your phone.  You pull the short zipper in front of your sports bra down, before reaching into one cup to pull one titty out.

Winston licks his lips, putting one hand to the side of his face, “Woooow, mama look at you.”

You smirk, his reaction motivating you as your caress your areola, stimulating your nipple to perk up.  “All that’s missing is them lips baby. I know you hungry after all that work you put in.”

“I gotta have a taste, baby.  Are you headed home?” Winston asks as he opens his locker.

You put your titty back, starting the car up, “Mhmm, when should I expect you?”

Winston starts getting a bag out of his locker, putting a towel on his shoulder, “I’m headed there now.”  

“Ok, don’t wreck yourself tryna rush.  I want you to take your time...understand?”

Winston smiles crookedly, “Oh, I have every intention on it.”

Driving home, your cat is starting to percolate at just the thought of what’s headed its way later.  You turn on some twock jams get yourself in a headspace of bad bitch-ness, to pop that ass on him.

Pulling up to the driveway, you see his car in front of the house.   _ Did this nigga really beat me home?   _ You thought to yourself.  No way in hell, he would’ve had to been speeding; his gym is like 15 minutes further away than the park is.  

You make your way to the door, putting the key in the door the only find out the door is unlocked already.  Confused and now on edge, you ease the door open, peeking inside.

“Hello?  Winston, is you in here?”  No one responds. Your place is quiet, seems undisturbed.  You step fully into the house. As you close the door, you’re suddenly wrapped up in a hold that shook you up.

“I know you said to take my time, but I got ahead of myself.”  Winston purrs in your ear. He kicks the front door closed behind him as his hands travel the front of your body; massaging you greedily.  You tense your body up to try to fight back your arousal. “Wait, wait. I wanted to shower first. I’m still sweaty, Winston.”

Gripping your hips, Winston grinds his hard on between your cheeks, breaking your train of thought.  He kisses your shoulder up to you neck before saying. “There’s no reason to cool down when shits already getting hot.”  His hand snakes down your belly to your crotch, taking a handful of your throbbing pussy. “We’re just going to get dirty again, anyway.”

You move your hips with the motion of his fingers swirling your vulva on top of your thin legging material; reaching for Winston’s face as you turn to kiss him him aggressively.   You were more than ready to bust it open, but you needed to play him. You push your elbows back to knock him off of you as you prance to the kitchen.

“Leave me be, Winston!  I need something to give me energy first!”  you yell behind you.

Winston tales you, “I’m not thinking about food right now, I don’t see how you would be.”

You make it to the kitchen island and reach into the fruit bowl to grab an apple.  Swiftly, you turn around and hold it in front of his face. Winston looks at it, then back at you; scoffing as he leans his hands on either side of you against the island.  While you still hold it, he bites about half the damn apple in one go. Your mouth hangs open at the power of his jaws, the width of his mouth, and his lips curling around the fruit before being coated with its juices, that are now running down your arm.  Winston notices, leaning down to catch the Apple juice with the drag of his tongue. The stimulation drives your mind into an animalistic state, as he is pulling out all the tricks. You toss the apple away to grab his face, licking him from chin to his lips, sucking the sweetness off him like the summer treat he was; pushing your hips against his bulge.

Winston turns his face from you still trying work down that Apple. “Not fair!  My mouth is your weakness and I can't fight back?” 

As he chews, you say, “But I knew you were starving!  Can’t do much with that mouth when its already full.”  You feel a pang of true hunger as you reach behind for the bowl and grab yourself a banana.

“Now let me get a couple bites in and maybe we will see what we’re up for.” Turning back to him, you concentrate on peeling it, side after side after side, until all of its raw uncut length is extended towards your mouth.  You really could not wait to bite into it, mouth open, you look up subconsciously and pause. Winston is still chewing but appears to be almost done. He grabs your wrist firmly, shaking his head side to side. “Don’t you dare.”

You smile, shaking his hold off and grabbing the neck of his tank.  Pulling him in closer, you look him dead in round brown specs as you slowly sheath your mouth around the banana.  Taking a bite and not breaking eye contact you bite the tip off baring your teeth, moaning as you knock it back.

“Mmm, this is sooo good.  I’m going to take my time with this.”  you tease, pulling the peels down a little further.

Quicker than you could say Tobago, Winston grips you under your cheeks sitting you on the island.  Your legs spread like biscuits.

“Lay back.”  Winston commands.

You protest, “Uh uh!  I’m still eating.”

“Take a break, I gotta eat too.”  Winston’s tone deepens. The baritone shakes your core as you imagination runs wild.  You take one more bite and lean back on your elbows.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me just wash up!”

Winston’s hands travel up your thighs, “How much do these leggins cost?”

The question takes you out a minute, “Uhhh. I think $50-”  

Suddenly you feel a jerk, followed by a rip.

“WINSTON!  What the fuck!”  you look down as he has turned your leggings into thigh highs.

Winston gives a hearty belly laugh as he lights up at your reaction, “I love how you are so obsessed with eradicating panty lines from your life, you rarely wear them.”

Kneeling down, he lines his face up to your vulva so all you see is his eyes between your thighs.  He studies your opening like a safe to crack. His fingers trail down from your clit, along your labia, spreading the lubrication from your opening, and back up again.  Winston holds your leg over his shoulder as he kisses your inner thigh with that luscious mouth of his. You feel vibrations from his mouth as he hums against you. That coupled with his manual stimulation took your focus off of your fruit snack and back to your human sized one.

“Oooh, Winton, don’t tease me please.  I won’t last much.” you moan.

Winston pulls his mouth from your thigh, taking his fingers in to taste your dripping anticipation.  “That’s ok, because I have plenty in me to last for the both of us.” With that, he takes his tongue out wide to slide across every inch of your pussy.  You stretch your arms out to grab ahold of something, anything that will keep you planted to earth; knocking over the fruit bowl in the process. Your spine threatens its integrity as Winston sensational head game makes your back curl in defense against the arousal.  

“Shiiiit, right there, baby, stay…”  you fade out as you sit up to watch him.  His eyes are aimed on you as he works his neck to keep up with his tongue strokes, making every effort to drive you insane.  His arms reach up to the top of your bra, attempting to pull it down. You take the cue and sit up to pull your bra clean off, before leaning back so he can massage your titties the way he needed.  Then Winston fixed his lips around your clit, vacuum sealing it to to suck your very soul from it.

This was not fair to you as you came full force, curling your toes up so hard you felt a cramp coming on.

“Ohhh, ok, ok!  You bout to give me a damn charlie horse, damn!”  you day, slapping his head to tap out. 

Winston pulls from you, planting a couple kisses on your pussy for good measure before standing up to take his shirt off, “You know I didn’t have this gap before you, right?”

You still trying to catch your breath, “What you mean?”

“You know how kids suck their thumb, and shifts their teeth?”  He asks resting a hand on your thigh as he steps between you.

“Nigga, I know you not saying...shut the fuck up!  You play too much!” you exclaim. Sitting up you reach around the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down, barely able to get past his erection, until they fall around his ankles.  You hug his torso to plant two hard slaps on his cheeks, squeezing them roughly.

“Ahh!! Cut it out, (Y/N)!  You’re really going to get it now.  You need to remember to stretch so you don’t cramp up.”  He says as he put his arms under your legs to rest your ankles on his shoulders.  You put your arms around his neck sucking plentiful lips, “That’s what I’m tryna do.  Put that fat ass to work on me, baby.”

You lick your hand and reach down to work his length some, causing a low humming grunt from Winston.  “Mmm, fuck, baby. Go ahead, let me in.”

Running his tip against your lubricated lips, you still feel highly sensitive from him sucking you off earlier.  Biting back, you line him up to slowly enter you. Winston can’t hold back the natural gravity of pleasure as his hips dip to push further into you, stretching you out.  You take your hand away, beginning to shake as you hold onto his neck for dear life.

“Ooooh, Winston.  Ahhh…” You moan. Looking at him descend into inch by inch was almost enough to make you come again, so you look away to Winston’s face.  His mouth is hanging open as he looks into your eyes, stopping. He brings his face to your neck to kiss on your clavicle.

“Come on, you gotta move baby.”  You beg feeling your walls contracting for friction.  Winston continues to kiss on your neck as he pulls back, dipping his hips before pushing back into you to graze your G-spot.  Your head falls back as he begins his strokes. The position he has you in makes you have to completely hold on to him for full support or you’re falling back and busting your head.  Winston picks up his pace, making your pussy start to talk back now.

“This dick exciting you like that baby?”  Winston groans in your ear.

Putting a death grip around his neck, you say, “Fuuuck.  Yes, Winston. Your dick feels so good. Ah shit!”

Stirring your insides like mac and cheese, his pace hits his peak as he drills into you.  A ballerina couldn’t match the point of your toes as he sent your body into oblivion again.  You claw his back, biting down on his shoulder to bury your cries of pleasure. Winston huffs and grunts loudly before he loses his rhythm too much, slamming his last stroke into you.  Balls deep, you lean back for air as he pulls out completely. 

Winston looks down at his dick, “Damn, look at all that cream we made, eh?”  You look down to see his frosted dick; like a call of the wild, you slide off the island dropping to your knees.

“Let me clean that off for you, daddy.”  you purr, massaging his cornucopia thighs as you take him in your mouth.  You tongue dances around his tip as as you suck it, working his length in deeper and deeper with every bob.  Looking up at him he almost looked near tears, as you slumped, soaking his wood just right. He bites his lip to stifle his moans as his hips try to pace with your mouth.

“Ohhh, your mouth feels so good.”  He reaches for your head, gripping your hair.  “MORE than good...it’s great.”

You almost laugh on his dick for the nostalgia of childhood cereal being compared to head; but instead focus on keeping your throat wide, relaxing your jaw to deep throat him as best you could.  You feel his muscles tighten in his thighs as he tries to hold back his orgasm, his fingers tightening his grip on your roots.

Winston lets out a audible groan at your skills now.  “Ahhhh, FUCK! You’re so damn nasty with that pretty mouth; you almost got me there.”  Pulling your mouth away you say, “Not before I get one more nut, nigga. You owe me back pay.”

Winston chuckles, “Be careful what you wish for.  Turn around.” he instructs.

You quickly get on all fours, arching to bring your hips to their full peak.  Winston grips both cheeks, kneading them before you feel his tongue on your vulva again.  You shake automatically, still sensitive from the stimulation, you grasp at the floor unsuccessfully for support as the tip of his tongue relentlessly rolls against your clit repeatedly while he hums into your pussy.  Coming back up for air, he lines himself up against you again. “You know the food is good when it gets you singing, right?” Winston asks while slipping his tip between you folds.

Your laugh at him turns into sharp gasp as his girth stretches your walls out once more.  This time he starts at a steady pace as you have physically gotten accustomed to his length but your nervous system was having a problem trying to deal.  

You were somewhere between cheering and weeping, “Ooooh Winston, baby please, I’m cu-”  the sound you let out next made up for your subsequent speechlessness.

Winston grips your leggings-turned-thigh highs like reigns, growling as he digs you out while your tightness bears down on him.  “Keep that arch for me, baby. You got this, it's all yours.”

His motivations were all you needed to straighten up and power through as he seemed close.  Throwing it back on him drove Winston nuts. 

“I know you been wanting to come, fill me up baby.  Fill my guts os I don’t be hungry, baby.” You moan.  Your own dirty talk caused yet another wave to wash over you as you came on his dick again, walls caving in around him.

“Ohhh Goddamit, gimme that shit!!”  you screech like a banshee

Winston babbles in moans and grunts, completely lost of the English language until instinct takes over so that he holds you down winding his hips against you, intensifying your orgasm until he shoots your insides up with all he had built up within him.  Winston’s weight slowly collapses on you and you slide down with him, still inside you. Your breaths match up as you two slowly come down.

“No workout can compare to your body of work, baby.”  Winston says, kissing behind your ear before slowly pulling out or you.  “I think we earned a shower.”

You shake your head, or at least you think you did, not having full feeling back in your body yet, “I don’t mind being dirty a little while longer.”

 


End file.
